project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone
23 giugno, 2016 10 gennaio, 2017 10 gennaio, 2017|genere = Music|giudizi = - 15 anni o più (JP) - 15 anni o più (ZH) - 6 anni o più (DE) - 13 anni o più (USA) - 12 anni o più (EU)|sito web = http://miku.sega.jp/FT/ http://miku.sega.com/futuretone}} Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone è un porting per PlayStation 4 di Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone rilasciato in Giappone il 23 giugno 2016, in America e in Europa il 10 gennaio 2017. E 'rilasciato come un gioco di base Prelude dal titolo che contiene solo due canzoni e un totale di 34 moduli che funge da demo. L'elenco di canzoni e moduli è diviso in due pacchetti di canzoni add-on chiamato Future Sound e Colorful Tone. Le canzoni aggiuntive e i grafici dei ritmi Extra Estremo sono stati poi rilasciati come pacchetti di brani scaricabili chiamati "Encore Packs". Una versione fisica di Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone intitolato Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone DX è annunciato per il rilascio il 22 novembre 2017. Azione di gioco Vendere: Arcade#Azione di gioco e Arcade Future Tone#Azione di gioco Il gameplay di Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone è identico al gioco arcade, anche se i meccanismi di controllo sono stati adattati per soddisfare DualShock 4 regolatore di PlayStation 4. In un primo momento, il giocatore ha accesso solo alla Facile, Normale e Duro grafici del ritmo di gioco di ogni canzone, ma deselezionando disco, il giocatore può sbloccare Estremo e Extra Estremo grafici della canzone. Ogni ritmo di gioco ha una modalità di pratica che si può utilizzare per praticare grafico ritmo del brano liberamente da qualsiasi punto entro la durata della canzone. Se il giocatore acquisti sia Future Sound e Colorful Tone colorati, il giocatore può anche tentare corsi di sopravvivenza in cui devono giocare a più giochi ritmo canzone in successione. I giocatori possono personalizzare i personaggi di Vocaloid in una varietà di moduli e accessori di come appaiono in PV di un canzone durante la riproduzione di un ritmo di gioco. Richiedono al giocatore di spendere VP che può essere guadagnato cancellando i grafici del ritmo (in alternativa, i giocatori possono acquistare la chiave di sblocco dal PlayStation Store per sbloccare immediatamente tutti i moduli del gioco). Con Future Sound e Colorful Tone acquistati, i giocatori possono utilizzare la personalizzazione dell'acconciatura che può personalizzare ulteriormente il loro personaggio modificando l'acconciatura del loro personaggio con quella di un altro costume di quel personaggio. Il gioco supporta anche classifiche online che visualizzano classifiche dei giochi di ritmo del loro canto prestazioni per Duro e al di sopra dei giocatori elencati in base al loro punteggio e la percentuale media di completamento. Una classifica a parte è presente per la Surivival Course di partecipanti anche.. Al di fuori di gioco di ritmo normale, il giocatore può scegliere di guardare PV di ogni canzone e può prendere screenshot premendo triangolo che può essere utilizzato anche come immagini di caricamento schermo. Il giocatore può anche contruct playlist fotovoltaici per la riproduzione di più PV del canzone in successione. Controlli Per impostazione predefinita, il layout è simile a quella utilizzata nei precedenti titoli di Project DIVA. Inoltre, il touchpad, sinistra e bastoni giusti può essere utilizzata solo per colpire Slider Notes scorrendo o muovendo lo stick verso quella direzione. Inoltre, la L1 e L2 sono in grado di colpire a sinistra del cursore note mentre R1 e R2 possono colpire a destra Slider Notes. Per la prima volta nella serie, i giocatori sono in grado di personalizzare i pulsanti del controller (es. direzionale, azione, L1/L2/R1/R2) ha colpito quale delle quattro principali Note Button e/o il cursore note nel ritmo di gioco, tra cui tutte di note in una sola volta. Canzoni Prelude Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Prelude è il gioco di base gratuito di download di Future Tone che serve essenzialmente come demo, con solo due canzoni e un numero limitato di moduli. I proprietari di Prelude possono comunque guadagnare trofei e vedere le classifiche. Future Sound Future Sound contiene quasi tutte le canzoni ei moduli dei principali titoli Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA rilasciati sulle console di gioco PlayStation (Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA, DIVA 2nd extend, F, e F 2nd). Colorful Tone Colorful Tone include canzoni e moduli di Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai DX per il Nintendo 3DS e quelli esclusivamente pubblicati per Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade. ;Nota: : Questa canzone consente di cambiare la voce. : Questa canzone è anche una canzone tutorial. : Questa canzone ha un video alternativo. : Questa canzone presenta un video animato. DLC Ulteriori canzoni e moduli sono stati rilasciati come contenuto scaricabile (denominata "Additonal Song Packs" e "Encore Packs" in versioni asiatiche e inglese rispettivamente), che comprende anche extra classifiche estrema ritmo di gioco per alcune delle canzoni esistenti (che richiede ancora il giocatore di aver acquistato pacchetti corrispondenti quelle canzoni '). Acquisto del Season Pass concederà l'accesso a tutti e tre Encore Packs, con l'aggiunta aggiunta di un avatar pack. Il Season Pass costa $24.99 USD e ogni individuo Encore Pack costa $9.99 USD ciascuno. I moduli DLC possono essere trovati sulla pagina lista dei moduli. Additional Song/Encore Pack 1 Il primo Additional Song/Encore Pack (insieme con il Season Pass) è stato rilasciato il 15 settembre 2016 per le versioni asiatiche e il 7 febbraio 2017 per le versioni occidentali. Inoltre, il modulo consigliato per la canzone "The World is Mine" viene modificato in Supreme (in precedenza, il modulo consigliato era Hatsune Miku Original). *Ageage Again (Colorful Tone) *Adolescence (Colorful Tone) *Cendrillon (Colorful Tone) *shake it! (Colorful Tone) Extra Estremo grafici del ritmo di gioco sono aggiunti i seguenti canzoni: *"I'm Your Diva" *"Ievan Polkka" *"Two-Sided Lovers" *"Sekiranun Graffiti" *"Sayonara, Goodbye" *"StargazeR" *"Francisca" *"maigo life" Additional Song/Encore Pack 2 Il secondo Additional Song/Encore Pack è stato rilasciato il 22 Dicembre 2016 e il 7 marzo 2017 per le versioni asiatiche e occidentali, rispettivamente. *Gaikotsu Gakudan to Riria (Colorful Tone) *Kimi no Taion (Colorful Tone) *LOL -lots of laugh- (Colorful Tone) *Hand in Hand (Colorful Tone) Extra Estremo grafici del ritmo di gioco sono aggiunti i seguenti canzoni: *"Love-Colored Ward" *"Dear cocoa girls" *"from Y to Y" *"PoPiPo" *"Iroha Uta" *"Kokoro" *"39" *"Transparent Watercolors" *"Master of Puppets" Additional Song/Encore Pack 3 Il terzo Additional Song/Encore Pack è stato rilasciato il 9 marzo 2017 per le versioni asiatiche, mentre la versione occidentale è stato rilasciato il 4 aprile 2017. *Amatsu Kitsune (Colorful Tone) *Hibikase (Colorful Tone) *Piano×Forte×Scandal (Colorful Tone) *1925 (Colorful Tone) Extra Estremo grafici del ritmo di gioco sono aggiunti i seguenti canzoni: *"Colorful × Melody" *"Requiem for the Phantasma" *"To the End of Infinity" *"Lover's Suicide Oblivion" *"Gothic and Loneliness ~I'm the very DIVA~" *"The Snow White Princess is..." *"NekoMimi Archive" *"Black Gold" Ricezione Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone è stato generalmente ben accolto dai critici, valutando 84 su 100 secondo Metacritic.Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone - Future Sound Metacritic. Recuperato 7 settembre 2017Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone - Colorful Tone Metacritic. Recuperato 7 settembre 2017 Versioni e aggiornamenti Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone ricevuto un piccolo numero di aggiornamenti software tramite PlayStation Network per affrontare i problemi di gioco e di prestazioni minori come difetti in tutto il suo rilascio. Versione asiatica I dettagli e le note delle seguenti modifiche per le versioni giapponese e cinese di "Future Tone" sono elencate come segue: *'Ver. 1.00' (23 giugno 2016) - Versione iniziale di Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone. *'Ver. 1.01' (30 giugno 2016) - Miglioramento delle prestazioni e della stabilità del gioco durante il gameplay del ritmo e risolti altri problemi minori. *'Ver. 1.02' (15 luglio 2016) - Regolato i tempi il ritmo di gioco e il volume dei seguenti canzoni: "Weekender Girl", "Odds & Ends", "Sadistic.Music∞Factory", "Summer Idol", "Stay With Me", "NegaPosi*Continues", "Black★Rock Shooter", "Freely Tomorrow", "Continuing Dream e "World's End Umbrella". *'Ver. 1.03' (15 settembre 2016) - Sono state apportate le seguenti modifiche **Caratteristiche incluse una funzione di PV Playlist Playback nel menu principale. **Modulo random e l'impostazione Personalizzazione Acconciatura a caso. **Il limite VP massima è stata aumentata a 9999999 VP. **Una calibrazione tasto impostazioni di sincronizzazione per un gioco canzone ritmica. **Individuale e il supporto per l'addizionale allora imminente Additional Song Packs. **I bastoni destra e sinistra possono ora essere utilizzati per navigare all'interno dei menu. **Nella schermata completa della canzone di ritmo di gioco, il giocatore può saltare le animazioni alla schermata successiva premendo triangolo, quadrato, cerchio o croce. **Nella schermata Riprova / Tornare alla selezione delle canzoni, funzionalità aggiuntive sono state aggiunte al pulsante Croce dove premendolo una volta porta il cursore sul ritorno possibilità di selezione delle canzone a tenendo premuto il pulsante croce una seconda volta tornerà il giocatore ritorna alla schermata di selezione delle canzone. **Nel gioco il ritmo, se il giocatore mettere in pausa il gioco, mentre una sospensione nota è attivo, sarà immediatamente perso quando La riattivazione a prescindere se i loro pulsanti erano tenuti o meno. **Nei giochi di ritmo, tutti i guadagni di punteggio sono stati moltiplicati per un fattore di 1,1 (questo non influenzerà il modo è data la percentuale di completamento). **A causa della inclusione di canzoni da Additional Song Packs, questo influirà anche la percentuale media di completamento di tutte le canzoni. **Problemi di prestazioni e di stabilità minori sono stati fissati, in particolare quelli da certe combinazioni di moduli e acconciatura personalizzata. *'Ver. 1.04' (22 dicembre 2016) **Risolti ulteriori problemi di stabilità minori e un difetto riscontrato nella funzione PV Playlist Playback. **E 'anche ora impedisce i seguenti moduli da avere un taglio di capelli su misura: Sonic Style, Little Red, Bunny Ears Hoodie, Scissors, Stylish Energy R, Alparka Hoodie R, School Jersey, Stylish Energy L, Alparka Hoodie L, Kitty Ears Hoodie and Fishy Overalls. *'Ver. 1.05' (14 dicembre 2017) **Aggiunto supporto per l'add-on "DX" Expansion Pack / Extra Encore Pack. **''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone'' ora migliora i miglioramenti di PlayStation 4 Pro, consentendo di riprodurre il gioco a risoluzione 4K su dispositivi di visualizzazione supportati (la qualità visiva delle immagini 3D del gioco è stata migliorata) e ora è possibile riprendere gli screenshot dei giochi ad una risoluzione di 3840x2160. **La formula per calcolare la percentuale di completamento media di tutte le canzoni è diversa (ora segue la stessa formula utilizzata nella versione retail di Future Tone DX). **Il logo sul copyright di Sega / Crypton Future Media in basso a destra rispetto agli screenshot di gioco è stato ridotto. Inoltre, è stata rimossa la filigrana bianca Project DIVA nell'angolo in alto a destra del immagine dello schermo. *'Ver. 1.06' (19 aprile 2018) **Aggiunti i grafici Extra Estremo ai seguenti canzoni: "Aikotoba", "Hanamai Tsukuyomi Tan", "Jugemu Sequencer", "Leia", "magnet", "Mousou Sketch", "Rolling Girl", "Soiyassa!!" "The Intense Voice of Hatsune Miku" e "Time Limit". **Il completamento medio per Extra Estremo è stato modificato per tenere conto dei grafici aggiuntivi. **Queste modifiche sono state apportate anche a Future Tone DX come Ver. 1.01. Versione inglese Al momento della sua uscita, la versione inglese di Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone era basata su da Ver. 1.04 se le seguenti soliti cambiamenti di localizzazione sono state fatte come si è visto nei precedenti titoli della serie: *Tutto in-giochi testo del menu è stato completamente tradotto in inglese. *La maggior parte dei nomi dei brani sono stati sia dato nomi inglesi completi o furono romanizzati dai loro nomi originali giapponesi, mentre sono stati utilizzati i nomi in inglese di maggior parte dei brani visti nei titoli precedenti. *Nella schermata di selezione delle song, i brani vengono ordinati in base alle fasce di alfabetici latini (A-B, C-D, E-H, I-L-M-N, O-Q, ST, U-Z e 0-9). *Tutti i liriche delle canzoni sono state esposte in Romaji (mentre eventuali parole katakana apportate a suonare come una parola inglese è stato scritto in inglese completa in stampatello). A differenza dei giochi precedenti che sono stati localizzati, non ci sono piene le traduzioni dei liriche in inglese. *A seguito della convenzione occidentale di PlayStation giochi per console, il pulsante di menu funzionalità croce e cerchia sono stati scambiati tra di loro (per esempio. croce è quello di selezionare o confermare le selezioni del menu mentre cerchia è di annullare le selezioni o tornare al menu precedente). *Il voto nota per "Fine" e "Sad" è stato cambiato in "Good" e "Bad", rispettivamente. *Il risultato classifica "MissXTake" è stato cambiato in "DropXOut". *Nel PV per Remote Controller, il logo turbolenza del Dreamcast controllore di Rin è stato cambiato da arancione a blu (come con Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F). *L'artwork per la canzone "Ageage Again" è stato cambiato dalla cover di Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai 2 a Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai DX. *L'opera d'arte per la canzone "Piano×Forte×Scandal" è diverso dalle versioni asiatiche. *'Ver. 1.00' (10 gennaio 2017) - Versione iniziale del gioco. *'Ver. 1.01' (14 dicembre 2017) **Presenta gli stessi cambiamenti Ver. 1.05 delle versioni asiatiche del gioco. **Fixato "Deep Sea City Underground" nel canzone scelto come "Deep Sea Undergound". *'Ver. 1.02' (19 aprile 2018) - Presenta le stesse modifiche in Ver. 1.06 le versioni asiatiche del gioco avevano. Curiosità *Attualmente, gli unici brani che sono stati rilasciati in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone che non sono di essere rilasciato per questo gioco sono saturation e Kagamine HachiHachi Flower Fight. *Il gioco nel regione dell'Asia è stato rilasciato esattamente sei anni dopo il rilascio pubblico di Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade (23 giugno 2010). Riferimenti Link esterno *Manuale di web en:Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Categoria:Giochi Categoria:Giochi rilasciati su PlayStation 4 Categoria:Versione e porte alternative